


You don't want me around? Fine.

by Dance_MrSandMan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Suicide, abandoned, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_MrSandMan/pseuds/Dance_MrSandMan
Summary: Rin Nohara was alone. She couldn't take it anymore, so she sent herself away to the stars.
Kudos: 1





	You don't want me around? Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this for a while. It's short and to the point really. I might add more, I don't know.

Away from all the negativity and doubt, she hid in her room. Her door shut, yet it felt as if it was wide open. The screams and shouts of her parents echoed outside her bedroom walls. She wondered, briefly, if their throats ever felt sore. Probably not, they've been like this for years. They must be used to it by now. 

Staring up at the stars on her ceiling, she wondered what it would be like to live among them, to be out in space with nothing and no one around for miles. It would be just like here on Earth; only it would be her choice. No one would purposely ignore or forget her. No one could demeanor her and then laugh whenever they finally chose to see her—no one to abandon her.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to her old friend, the guy who had been her friend since they were five. She wasn't sure when they drifted apart, only knowing that he no longer seemed to want anything to do with her anymore. She opened her eyes; a thought suddenly struck her. If they didn't want her around anymore, fine, but by God, she was going out with a fucking bang.

* * *

She stood outside of the doors, looking into the school. The bell had rung, friends hanging around their lockers, laughing and gossiping and complaining about everyday things. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, pulling a gun out of her jacket, pointing it at the ceiling and pulling the trigger a few times to get everyone's attention. She watched them scream, some running and others ducking, hiding behind others. 

"Do you see me now?!" she yelled, looking at everyone. The fear they showed her was better than what they usually did. Only one person was not afraid for their life; they were scared of what she would do to herself. Her eyes looked over towards him, watching him stand up slowly, his hands in the air. "Please," he started, looking her in the eyes. "Rin, please don't do this."

"What do you care?! You never cared! No one did!" she yelled, waving the gun around, causing everyone to scream. He looked hurt, his arms lowering slightly. "Rin, I'm sorry. I never should-"

"You're sorry?!" she shouted in disbelief. She laughed, shaking her head. "No, you aren't. You don't want my life on your head, that's all," she said, pointing the gun at him. The man next to him tried to pull him down, but he shrugged him off. She shook her head, pointing the gun to her heart. "You did this to me. You took my heart, ripped it out of my chest, and threw it away like it was nothing." She watched as his face fell. She knew he felt guilty; they both knew that what he did was wrong.

She lifted the gun to her head, feeling the cold metal on her temple. "You did this to me, Kakashi. And I hope you never forget it."

And with that, she pulled the trigger. 


End file.
